


Been You

by Bluepotato94



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluepotato94/pseuds/Bluepotato94
Summary: "Hyunjinnie, I finally found your fiancé!"The small word that make Hyunjin meet his high school friend once again after all these year apart... With his parents wanting him to married Kim Seungmin, he remembers why he always lost on Seungmin's beautiful brown doe eyes... What happen with their story?
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 2





	Been You

**Author's Note:**

> Hellon again! These idea have been bugging me for a while so I decided to write it up... I hope you will enjoy the story and here is a prologue for you. I have been missing seungjin lately so I decided to write something about them to satisfied myself...  
> English is not my first language so I am so sorry for any mistake. Thank you

Hyunjin let out a deep breath when he noticed his parents has been calling him for the past hours but he just ignores it because he too immersed on his work…

“Hello, Mom?”Hyunjin asked finally

“Hyunjinnie! Can you pick us up?”His mother asked

Hyunjin furrowed his eyebrow in confusion,”What? But I thought you go with dad…”

“We are but we don’t bring any car with us… So can you pick us up?”His mother asked once again

Hyunjin looked at his watch before nodding but realize that his mother cannot see him so he said,”Of course , I will be there in 15 minutes…”

“Great! Don’t forget to look nice okay!”His mother said before hanging up on him

“What?”

Hyunjin asked but since his mother already hanging up on him so he talks with an empty air instead… Hyunjin let out a deep sigh before making his way out from his office and meet his assistant there…

“Where are you going?”Felix asked

“I need to pick up my parents… I will talk to you later, Lixie…”Hyunjin said

“Okay, be careful, Hyunjin-ah…”Felix screamed

Hyunjin drive his car towards one of wedding venue since that where his parent is… His parent attend one of his old friend’s son wedding that day… That invitation making his parent nagging Hyunjin to quickly settled down because they are not young anymore… Hyunjin think that he is too young to settle down because he only 27 years old after all…

“Hyunjinnie!!”

His mother cheerful voice can be heard when he noticed Hyunjin already arrive… The reception already end but he can guess that his parent must be stay with his friend to talk…

“Mom!”Hyunjin greeted him

“So, is he your son?”Another middle age woman asked his mother

“Yes, doesn’t he handsome? He will be a good match with yours…”His Mother said

Hyunjin wanted to roll his eyes because he suppose to know that his mother want to match him up with someone that’s why he want Hyunjin to pick him up…

“Mom, you are drunk, let’s just go home…”Hyunjin said while smiling politely at the woman in front of him

“What? No! I already found you a perfect fiancée, Hwang Hyunjin…”Mrs. Hwang said

“Mom…”Hyunjin almost whined at this point

“You have to meet him, he is perfect…”Mrs. Hwang said

“Oh, Hyunjin you here already?”

His father voice can be heard making Hyunjin looked at his father

“Dad, what happen to mom here?”Hyunjin asked

Mr. Hwang just chuckled instead answering Hyunjin’s question,”Hyunjin, you already meet Mrs. Kim right?”

Hyunjin blinked his eyes before smiling and nodded at another middle age woman from before…

“Auntie Kim here is your mother high school best friend but since she moved to LA, they lost contact with each other…”Mr. Hwang explained

Hyunjin nodded his head in understanding

“Hyunjin, you have to see your fiancée…”His mother voice can be heard once again

Hyunjin let out a deep sighed before looking at his mother,”I don’t even know that I have a fiancée mom…”

“Shush!” His mother shushed him instead before turning to his best friend and asked,”Where is your son?”

Mrs. Kim chuckled,”I think he is inside with his brother, I will call him up just wait a bit…”

Mrs Hwang nodded excitedly before turning towards his son once again,”He is perfect,Hyunjinnie… He is your fiancée and you have to get him…”

“Mom, come on! I’m capable to find a lover by my own…”Hyunjin said

“No you are not!”Mrs. Hwang mumbled

“Mom, is this has something to do with Yiren last night? I already told you she wasn’t my lover or anything…”Hyunjin sighed softly

Mrs. Hwang doesn’t say anything and Hyunjin know that he just hit the right spot… Last night, his friend, Yiren come to visit his gallery where she accidentally meets his parents… Yiren is a confident woman so she just introduces herself to his parent and he can see that his parents didn’t like her at all…

“You know that I don’t like her so stop with this fiancée thing please…”Hyunjin said

“Your mother just like him so much, Hyunjinnie and I cannot say that I don’t like him either… He is too adorable…”Mr. Hwang said

“But dad I already tell you that I will looking for lover by my own…”Hyunjin said

“I know, Hyunjinnie but try to meet this boy okay?”Mr. Hwang said

Hyunjin about to protest again when his mother screamed stopped him and make him turn his attention away instead

“Seungminnie!!”Mrs. Hwang smiled brightly while pulling the young boy to his embrace

“Hi, Mrs. Hwang, do you need something?”A black hair boy asked politely

“Why are you so formal? Call me mom instead okay?”Mrs. Hwang said

A beautiful hue started to appear on his adorable apple cheek making him look even cuter than normal

“But, I don-“

“Please you need to meet my son here!”Mrs. Hwang cut him off as he pulled Hyunjin to stand up instead

Hyunjin smirked as he look at the younger boy in front of him,”Kim Seungmin, it’s nice to see you again!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it!  
> Sorry for any mistake! Have a nice day/night!


End file.
